La Hija del Caos
by Elenia18
Summary: Caroline Moon,es enviada a Hogwarts como una simple e inofensiva profesora de DCAO.¿Pero,que oculta bajo su halo de misterio,quién es en realidad…?¿Conseguirá lo que busca, o encontrará algo más…?.¡¡¡SPOILERS 6ºLIBRO!
1. Default Chapter

_LA HEREDERA DEL CAOS_

_PRÓLOGO_

_La oscuridad anega la luz del mundo, el mal se huele en el ambiente, la tensión, la venganza… los seres mortales no pueden sentirlo._

_Uno gobernará el mundo de los mortales, que tan fácilmente se doblegan ante el poder y la magia de los inmortales, desconocidos para ellos. El que gobierne su mundo, tendrá más poder que cualquier mago que haya hollado la Tierra._

_Solo la nacida entre los dos mundos podrá detener el caos que se avecina entre los dos bandos. Será llamada por muchos la Hija del Caos._

_Solo ella podrá salvar a los magos y los llamados muggles de la total destrucción de su mundo._

Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, leía este pequeño fragmento de pergamino, que había encontrado la antigua bibliotecaria anterior a la señora Pince, en un viejo libro de animales mitológicos.

Leía ensimismado, como si quisiese absorber cada una de las palabras que la en aquel viejo manuscrito. Sus ojos, azules y encuadrados en unas gafas mas o menos cuadradas, no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro.

Estaba anocheciendo, y solo se oían los ruidos incesantes de colegiales que iban a empezar un año más en Hogwarts. Se oían sus risas, gritos e incluso sus cantos… estaban tan felices… mejor que no supieran lo que iba a ocurrir.

De pronto, alguien entró al estudio de Dumbledore, con algo de prisa.

Se trataba de la directora de la casa Gryffindor, Minerva Mcgonagall, que envuelta en un traje de color verde esmeralda, miraba al director con un cierto deje de preocupación.

Albus será mejor que bajes, la señorita Moon le está esperado. Según ella no ha podido llegar más pronto. Dijo Mcgonagall.

Está bien Minerva, di a la señorita Moon que ahora mismo la recibo. Dijo Dumbledore, mientras que con un movimiento de su varita, quemaba el viejo trozo de pergamino que tenía delante, y se encaminaba hacia la salida del estudio.

Albus¿crees que realmente hemos hecho lo correcto al elegirla a ella? Dijo Minerva.

Creo, Minerva, que no habríamos podido elegir a nadie más adecuado para ello. Dijo el director, mientras ya habían salido del hueco de la gárgola de piedra.


	2. Encuentros

* * *

Hola¡ Esta es mi primera historia de HP. ¿Os gusta como la estoy llevando? Espero todas vuestras criticas y comentarios, sean buenos o malos. Este primer capitulo no ha sido muy largo, porque es como un segundo prólogo, pero más largo.

Espero que os guste la historia, aunque sea un pelin rara… ya vereis quien es la figura..jejeje…. Gracias por leerla.

* * *

Capitulo 1. "Encuentros"

Ya caía la noche sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, mientras que el cielo se iba plagando poco a poco de estrellas que tímidamente parecían salir de su escondite. Una gran y pálida Luna, que oculta bajo unas nubes negras iluminaba el oscuro paraje del Bosque Prohibido, que se veía desde los carruajes que conducían a los alumnos al castillo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban muy nerviosos sentados en sus asientos dentro de los carros tirados por los thersal. Comentaban como iba a ser el nuevo curso, y los más importante, quién sería este año su nuevo profesor de DCAO.

Pues esperemos que no nos toque otra vieja loca como Umbrigde, porque os juro que me cambio de colegio. Decía Ron, mientras que Hermione lo miraba de mala forma por lo que había dicho.

Lo mismo digo. Dijo Harry mirando distraídamente por la ventana del carruaje.

Pues yo me conformaría con que supiera dar clases como Lupin. Al fin y al cabo ha sido el mejor profesor de DCAO que hemos tenido. Dijo Hermione muy seria.

En la Orden, no han comentado nada de ello, ni siquiera me lo han querido decir. Cuando le pregunté el otro día a Dumbledore, me dijo que no podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor para el puesto. Dijo Harry.

Pues esperemos que sea así. Dijo Ron, mientras buscaba algo en su vieja túnica.

¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? Dijo Hermione.

El galeón que nos diste el año pasado para las reuniones del ED, creo que sin querer se lo di al vendedor de escobas de El Callejón Diagón. Dijo Ron muy preocupado.

Bueno, de todas formas no creo que este año nos tengamos que reunir. Me he informado sobre las clases de este año, y Defensa contra las artes oscuras va a ser práctica. Apuntó Hermione.

Pero no creo que nos enseñen a hacer Patronus ni nada así… de todas formas, nosotros ya los sabemos conjurar. ¿Verdad Harry? Dijo Ron, intentando llamar la atención de su amigo, que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Ehhh si si. Dijo Harry distraido.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Dijo Hermione a Harry.

Pues parece que no lo sabéis. Dijo Harry con un cierto tono de ironía.

Hermione había metido la pata, y se hubiera hecho desaparecer la boca si hubiera podido. Harry todavía estaba muy mal por la muerte de su padrino, Sirius, hacía ya unos meses

Ehh… bueno… esperemos que hayamos aprobado todos los TIMOS, con buenas calificaciones. Dijo Ron para suavizar el ambiente.

Esperemos. Dijo Harry, con tristeza.

Lo siento Harry, siempre tengo que meter la pata. Dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No importa, no es culpa tuya. Dijo Harry a su amiga.

Por un momento los tres amigos se quedaron callados, esperando llegar de un momento a otro a Hogwarts. Pero de pronto el carruaje se paró, al igual que todos los demás.

Los estudiantes estaban revolucionados, y también los profesores que iban con ellos, temiendo que fuera un ataque realizado por los mortífagos.

Estaban en mitad de un camino que cruzaba justo al lado del Bosque Prohibido, el lugar ideal para una emboscada.

Harry Ron y Hermione salieron del carruaje para ver lo que pasaba, con sus varitas preparadas por si acaso fueran necesarias.

Lo que vieron no podía ser más extraño. Un grupo de aurores estaban formando un círculo alrededor de una figura encapuchada. Todos ellos estaban con las varitas levantadas, y se movían hacia el carruaje de Harry Ron y Hermione.

Bueno muchachos, no os importará que alguien más ocupe el carruaje ¿verdad?. Dijo uno de los aurores.

Eh… no que va. Dijo Hermione muy preocupada y extrañada.

La figura encapuchada subió al carruaje, sentándose en una esquina al fondo, mientras los demás aurores dejaban lo que parecía una maleta en la parte trasera del coche.

Ya podéis subir, no hay de que preocuparse, estáis totalmente a salvo. Ahora nadie os podrá ni tocar. Dijo uno de los aurores.

Tenéis mucha suerte de ir con ella. Dijo otro auror, con el pelo de color paja y de piel muy pálida.

El trío se subió al coche, acomodándose como antes estaban, con la excepción de que se pusieron los tres uno junto al otro, ya que aunque les hubieran dicho que no tuvieran miedo, lo sentían en cierta forma, por ver a aquella figura sentada en frente suya, mirándolos fijamente.

Entonces pudieron observar mejor al extraño pasajero que les acompañaba.

No se podía ver su rostro, ya que lo llevaba cubierto por la capa, al igual que todo el cuerpo. Pero era bastante alto, y delgado. No parecía que fuese un hombre, pero no sabían lo que pensar.

Estuvieron unos minutos más en el coche, observándose unos y otros, hasta que por fin pararon en la puerta del castillo, que estaba reluciente, debido a que todas las luces estaban encendidas.

La figura bajó rápidamente, como si tuviera muchísima prisa por llegar. Allí se quedo observando el castillo, mientras los demás alumnos salían de los carruajes, y miraban con curiosidad a la figura. Hasta los de Slytherin, como Draco Crabe Pansy… no se habían reído, ni habían hecho un solo comentario, cuando Harry salió del carruaje, ya que la figura les inspiraba mucho respeto y autoridad.

La profesora Mcgonaggall, que había salido por la puerta, se dirigió rápidamente a la figura, que nada más verla, se acercó a ella y le dijo algo muy bajito.

Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. La ceremonia de selección se realizara en unos instantes. No quiero que nadie se retrase. Dijo Mcgonaggall a los alumnos, mientras se alejaba con la figura y entraban por la puerta del castillo.


	3. ¿Quién es Caroline Moon?

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, es mi primera historia sobre HP, y la verdad que que animan mucho a continuarla. Espero que os siga gustando, y que me dejéis reviews, aunque solo sean con críticas sobre lo que debería de mejorar…. Esta vez lo he hecho más largo…

Espero que os haya gustado.

Darkelve

Notas de la autora: los asteriscos significan los pensamientos de el personaje

DCAO, significa Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

Capítulo 3

"¿Quién es Caroline Moon?"

Ya había anochecido por completo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y únicamente el castillo era lo que parecía tener más vida, junto con el lago, donde los alumnos de primer año, acompañados por el semigigante, Hagrid, acababan de llegar a la otra orilla, algunos calados hasta los huesos, por culpa de la humedad y del calamar gigante, que había tirado una barca para divertirse.

Dentro del castillo, los alumnos se dirigían al Gran Comedor para empezar el Nuevo Curso y la ceremonia de Selección de las casas.

No se hablaba de otra cosa, más de lo que había ocurrido cuando iban en los carruajes. Incluso empezaban ya a imaginarse cosas sobre aquel extraño personaje, como que era un asesino enviado por el Ministerio de Magia, o incluso algunos se aventuraban a decir que sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO, ya que siempre solían ser muy raros, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Pues yo creo que va a ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Dijo Hermione, mientras miraba a Draco Malfoy, un niño rico y consentido, hijo de Lucius Malfoy (ahora de Azkaban). Este miró con una mirada de profundo desprecio a la chica, mientras se sentaba al lado de Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle… y comentaban el extraño suceso del carruaje.

Por las pintas que traía… no me extrañaría… pero no me da muy buena espina, parece un mortífago. Si hubiera llevado la careta… hubiera sido la misma imagen de un mortifago. Dijo Ron, mientras otros tres compañeros de Gryffindor se sentaban al lado de los amigos.

No digas tonterías Ron, a lo mejor es que va de incógnito… Ya sabes, por eso de que el puesto está gafado. Apuntó Hermione, mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores, que estaba casi llena, a excepción de Dumbledore, Mcgonaggal, Snape y el nuevo profesor de DCAO.

Pero no pensáis que es un poco raro que pararan los carruajes en mitad de un camino de mala muerte. Además iba acompañado de un montón de aurores del Ministerio. Dijo Harry, que estaba todavía algo dolido por lo que había dicho Hermione sobre Sirius.

No se… quizás le protegían. Dijo Hermione.

Eso no puede ser, no oísteis a uno de los aurores, "con ella, nadie os tocará". Dijo Harry.

Entonces es una mujer, como sea como Umbrigde, os juro que…

Vale ya Ron. No creo que sean tan estúpidos de traer a alguien así, cuando Voldemort está acechando a cada momento. Dijo Hermione, un poco harta de que Ron se repitiera tanto con lo de aquella mujer de cara de sapo, que tan mal les hizo pasar el año anterior.

Tienes razón. Apuntó Harry.

¿No creéis que tarda mucho Dumbledore¿Y Mcgonagall? Este año me parece a mí que no va a haber profesor de DCAO. Dijo Lee Jordan de repente.

Espero que no sea Snape. Dijo Neville, con un ligero tono de terror, mientras miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores sin cesar.

Como sea Snape, ya nos podemos despedir de que sea divertido… por cierto¿Qué tal vuestros TIMOS? Dijo Seamus Finnigan.

Bueno, yo he sacado un "Supera las expectativas" en Historia de la Magia, y creo que todo lo demás "Extraordinario". Dijo Hermione, queriendo quedar en una posición humilde.

Pues yo, si te contara… Dijo Lee.

Y así, mientras estos Gryffindors especulaban sobre el prof. De DCAO, y sobre sus TIMOS, Mcgonagall conducía al extraño hacia el estudio de Dumbledore, por los pasillos del castillo, que ahora estaban bastante desiertos.

Perdone la indiscreción, Señorita Moon, pero¿Qué le ha ocurrido que no ha podido llegar ayer, como se acordó? Dijo Minerva, alzando la cabeza, ya que el extraño era mucho más alto que ella.

No es ninguna indiscreción, luego se lo relataré con más detalle, ahora por favor, le ruego que vaya a buscar a Dumbledore, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de Clase. Estoy ansiosa por conocer a mis nuevos alumnos. Dijo Moon.

Iré a buscarle ahora mismo. Parece que ha causado una gran impresión a los alumnos. Dijo Mcgonaggall.

Espero impresionarlos aún más. Dijo la Señorita Moon, con un aire de inocencia, mientras la profesora de transformaciones se alejaba de ella con su majestuoso y elegante traje esmeralda.

Allí se quedo Caroline Moon sola, en esos grandes pasillos, escuchando los gritos de los niños mortales, que estaban ansiosos por empezar un nuevo curso.

Empezó a observar su alrededor, cada detalle del pasillo, hasta que detuvo la vista en una vitrina de cristal, que contenía un montón de trofeos y copas, con distintos nombres en cada uno de ellos.

Se puso a buscar el nombre de su madre, ya que ella como era una bruja, había estudiado en Hogwarts, hace unos… cuantos añitos. Y allí estaba, tan reluciente, que parecía que no tenía todos aquellos años. Catherine Carter, así se llamaba su madre, una bruja de "sangre limpia", que había logrado quitarse de encima todos aquellos prejuicios, gracias a su padre.

si supieran quien es mi padre… hasta a mí misma me da miedo pensarlo…nada más y nada menos que un demonio del Mundo Antiguo, del mundo donde todavía no existían ni los muggles, y mucho menos los magos.

Mientras miraba los trofeos y copas, una sombra se deslizó rápidamente tras de ella. Inmediatamente desenvainó un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba escondido en una de sus botas, y apuntó directamente al corazón del extraño.

Veo señorita Moon, que ya ha conocido a nuestro profesor de Pociones. Se llama Severus Snape. Dijo Dumbledore, que acababa de venir junto con Mcgonaggall.

Se guardó nuevamente el pequeño cuchillo en una de sus botas, y miró atentamente a quién tenía delante. Se trataba de un extraño individuo, vestido completamente de negro de pies a cabeza. Tenía el cabello muy negro y grasiento, y los ojos muy negros que la miraban con un aire de mordacidad, intentado vislumbrar quién había bajo la capa de viaje.

No creo que sea costumbre de ir asaltando a los profesores en los pasillos, y menos espiándolos. Dijo Caroline con cierto tono de enfado.

OH, no se preocupe, es que Severus debe de estar atento de cualquier movimiento anormal en el castillo, y como no sabía de quién se trataba, tenía que averiguarlo. Dijo Dumbledore, mientras miraba a Snape.

Tampoco creo que sea costumbre de ir con una capa de viaje, que en vez de eso parece una capa de mortífago. Le ruego Señorita Moon, que cuide un poquito más su vestuario, porque quizás la próxima vez la confunda con algo mucho peor. Dijo Snape socarronamente mientras se alejaba hacia el Gran Comedor.

Encantador este profesor. Dijo Caroline irónicamente.

A si es profesora. Ahora debemos ir al Gran Comedor, no debemos hacer esperar a los alumnos. Dijo Dumbledore, mientras caminaba junto con Mcgonaggall hacia en Gran Comedor.- Puede dejar sus cosas aquí mismo, un elfo doméstico las subirá.

Caroline dejó su pequeña maleta al lado de la vitrina de trofeos, junto con la capa que la había cubierto todo el tiempo, y se puso a andar junto con Dumbledore y Mcgonaggall.

Realmente señorita Moon, es usted mucho más bella de lo que se pueda hablar. Con razón la han elegido diez veces en la revista Corazón de Bruja, a la más bella de Inglaterra. Dijo Mcgonaggall, contemplando a Caroline muy sorprendida.

Profesora, todo eso me trae sin cuidado. Todos los años que me han nombrado, no les he hecho ni el mínimo caso. No se porqué siguen insistiendo, son bastante pesados. Además, hay brujas mucho más bellas e inteligentes que yo, solo soy simplemente alguien que intenta pasar desapercibido y nada más. Dijo muy segura de sí misma Caroline.

Pues querida, si me permite decirlo, no pasa nada desapercibida. Dijo Mcgonaggall mientras ya estaban frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Y realmente la profesora de Transformaciones tenía razón. Caroline al ser hija de un demonio y una bruja, poseía una belleza e inteligencia que no se podían comparar con ningún mago. Físicamente era una mujer alta, bien formada y proporcionada, con la tez morena, los ojos verdes rojizos y el cabello muy largo, liso y tan negro que tenía reflejos azulados. Nunca pasaba desapercibida por su extraña belleza, ni por su extraordinaria inteligencia, que la había llegado ha poder hacer ocho carreras mágicas, y a ser Jefa Internacional de los Aurores.

Todos esos méritos que había conseguido, Caroline los veía como algo normal, cuando la mayoría de los mortales, no lo podría haber conseguido. Además de todo eso, era medio inmortal, debido a la mezcla de sangre de sus padres, lo que la confería si ella quisiese una vida mortal o inmortal, dependiendo de lo que eligiera en el futuro.

Ya estaban frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor, y se oían los murmullos de los alumnos, que se estaban empezando a poner nerviosos debido a la tardanza de Dumbledore.

Pero al fin, entraron a la gran sala. Todos los ojos curiosos se posaron sobre Caroline, sorprendidos de su apariencia y extraña aparición. Todo El Gran Comedor, se quedó en silencio, contemplando como los tres profesores se dirigían hacía la mesa de profesores, donde también estaban absortos mirando a la extraña. Sobre todo Snape, se había quedado paralizado, escudriñando con sus ojos negros a la joven que había estado a punto de matarle.

Se sentaron en la mesa, y empezó la ceremonia de selección.

Terry Mark… Slytherin

Yumi Good… Gryffindor

Camilla Parker… Ravenclaw…. Y así hasta que todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivas casas.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, a la vez de Caroline.

La señorita Caroline Moon, será vuestra nueva profesora de DCAO. Ha accedido al puesto, al no haber nadie que lo hubiera requerido. Buena suerte profesora. Dijo Dumbledore, aplaudiendo a Caroline, al igual que lo hacían tímidamente los alumnos, no dejando de cuchichear.

Por fin dio inicio el banquete, y los murmullos cesaron de una vez por todas.

Caroline se sentía extraña comiendo con todos aquellos magos a su alrededor, algo que a ella no le hacía ninguna falta.

Una vez terminado el banquete, Caroline fue conducida a sus aposentos, en el tercer piso. Estos estaban decorados de color azul turquesa y verde, con un gran escritorio y una amplia librería con libros de todas las clases.

Se echó en la cama, que estaba muy mullida, y se quedó dormida mientras pensaba lo que la aguardaba en los primero días de clase, y lo más importante, debía pensar lo que tenía que hacer con cierto demonio llamado Malhans…

CONTINUARA….


	4. Primeras clases y primeras discusiones

Contestación Reviews:

**Galilea: **Muchas gracias por opinar que la historia es digna de esa nota¡¡

Jejjeje. Yo estoy leyendo una historia tuya, que se llama "la hermana de Lupin", y de verdad es buenísima. Lo malo es que como ya estaba muy avanzada, tuve que leer muchos capítulos de sopetón. Pero como estaba tan interesante los leí.

Sigue Así, y gracias otra vez por tu review. BSS

**MeilinSnape: **No te enfades con el personaje jejejeje, no te pongas celosa¡¡¡¡¡

Ya verás quien es Malhans… es algo… en fin, ya lo leerás… Voy a poner a muchos más personajes, mucho más poderosos que los magos. Gracias por tu review, y espero que me sigas escribiendo. BSS

**Wolfgang-Snape: **La verdad que es una mezcla bastante interesante (bruja y demonio). Solo te digo que es mucho más poderosa que Dumbledore y Voldemort, si quisiese les podría destruir con un dedo…jejeje.

Espero que te siga gustando la historia, y que me escribas Reviews. BSS

**LA HIJA DEL CAOS**

**Capítulo 4. "Primeras clases y primeras discusiones"**

Señor…señor…amo… Decía un pequeño hombrecillo, casi sin pelo, gordo y con la piel medio grisácea.

¿Qué es lo quieres Colagusano? No vuelvas a interrumpir a tu señor de esta manera, o te ganarás un castigo. Dijo una voz, más fría y vacía de todo sentimiento, de lo de a un ser humano se le podía escuchar. Era Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

Mi señor, ya tiene nuevo profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts. Dijo Colagusano.

¡Qué te crees inútil, que no lo sé ya! No para nada tengo un mortífago en el castillo. CRUCIO. Dijo Voldemort, mientras Colagusano se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, gemía y casi lloraba.

TOC TOC…

¿Quién se atreve a molestarme, mientras castigo a este inútil? Dijo Voldemort, con una voz muy cruel, mientras se divertía torturando a Colagusano.

Mi señor, ¿Puedo pasar?. Ya he conseguido la información que me pidió. Dijo el que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Lucius, mi escurridizo amigo, pasa. Dijo Voldemort.

Un hombre de aspecto muy distinguido cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Era Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco Malfoy, que al igual que su hijo tenía esa mirada fría y altiva de superioridad, acompañado de una mueca de asco, que ahora era inexistente al estar ante la presencia de El Señor Tenebroso.

Se arrodilló ante Voldemort con una gran devoción, como un verdadero cobarde y "pelota".

Levanta Lucius, dime, ¿Qué nuevas traes a tu Señor?

Lucius se levantó del suelo, mientras evitaba tener contacto visual con su señor.

Colagusano seguía en el suelo, aunque ya no se retorcía de dolor, solo soltaba quejidos de malestar.

He intentado averiguar por todos los medios, quien es esa extraña profesora que se ofreció para el cargo. Pero lo único que he podido averiguar es que vivía en la mansión Moon, y que su madre, murió al darla a luz. De su padre no se sabe absolutamente nada. Caroline Moon, que es como se llama, se mudó a Inglaterra hace ocho años, a una mansión, que ella misma compró. No se sabe donde vivía antes. Dijo Lucius, mientras observaba a Colagusano.

¿Y no has podido averiguar nada más? . Dijo Voldemort enfadado.

Bueno..Bueno … también he podido saber que en los ocho años que lleva en Inglaterra, ha hecho ocho carreras mágicas, y que tuvo en todas matrículas y honores. Desde que vino a Inglaterra, la han nombrado diez veces "A la más bruja más bella del país", pero ella nunca se presentó al premio. Si me lo permite, Señor, es una joven muy extraña, según he oído, hace magia sin varita, ya que todas no sabe con ella. Dijo Lucius.

Bien bien bien…. ¿A qué colegio fue para aprender magia? Pregunto Voldemort, siseando, muy entusiasmado con lo que Lucius le estaba contando.

Pues… eso tampoco lo he podido saber… no figura ni en Hogwarts, ni en Beauxbatuns… ni en ningún colegio Europeo. Si me permite, ¿Por qué está interesado en la profesora? Dijo Lucius con la voz temblante.

Eso no te incumbe, no creo que lo pudieras entender…Veo que tú tampoco sirves para nada. CRUCIO. Grito Voldemort mientras Lucius chillaba como un cervatillo acorralado.

Estoy deseando de conocerla. Nos veremos pronto las caras, y espero que sea de buenas formas…

A cien kilómetros de allí, Caroline Moon, la nueva profesora de DCAO, paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, esperando a que todo el mundo se fuese a dormir. Mientras, pensaba como iba a planear sus clases, que iban a ser un tanto especiales, ya que como buena mestiza de inmortal que era, no necesitaba la varita para realizar conjuros, e incluso, podía realizarlos con solo pensarlos. Tendría que acostumbrarse a la varita, e intentar menguar sus fuerzas, para que nadie se diera cuenta de quien era en realidad. Intentaría usar la varita lo menos posible.

Sospechaba algo del viejo director, Albus Dumbledore, que tan extrañamente la había recibido. Además pensaba que iba a tener que soportar al horrible profesor de pociones, que era realmente un humano muy desagradable. Pero no podía sobrepasarse, tendría que controlar su genio, ya que más de uno podría salir perjudicado.

Por fin, después de un largo paseo por el castillo, todas las luces se apagaron, y los ruidos cesaron. Solo se encontró con el celador, Filch, que hacía la guardia de noche para que ningún alumno travieso se escapara de sus dormitorios. Serían cerca de las once y media de la noche.

Decidió irse a su cuarto, antes de que nadie se preguntara que hace una profesora, caminando en la oscuridad a las doce de la noche. Tendría que acostumbrarse a dormir como los humanos.

Pero, cuando ya estaba a escasos metros de la puerta de su alcoba, una sombra se movió en la oscuridad, aprensándola junto con la pared.

¿Qué hace una joven e inofensiva profesora, merodeando por el castillo a estas horas de la noche…? No se como no te cansas de tratar con los humanos.

No Malhans, no tengo tu suerte de tener que ocuparme de estos estúpidos trabajos. Pero al fin y al cabo, no son tan malos, recuerda que soy una mestiza. Ahora si no te importa, apártate, o soy capaz de hacerte atravesar todas las paredes del castillo. Dijo Caroline, quitándose de un gran empujón.

No te ha sido suficiente venir acompañada de todos esos aurores del Ministerio de Magia, como una muchachita inocente… Dijo Malhans, un demonio bastante malvado, de aspecto muy distinguido y varonil. Este tenía el cabello largo y negro como Caroline, cogido en una especie de coleta, los ojos verdes oscuros y la tez de color canela.

Por si no lo sabes, me he tenido que hacer pasar por una chiquilla a la que "supuestamente" persiguen un grupo de Trolls. Yo misma los incité para que me atacaran, y ahora cada vez que me ven, me atacan. Dijo Caroline, mirando de un lado a otro.

Muy inteligente… eso no te pasaría se te casaras conmigo, te lo he dicho un millón de veces. Nuestros hijos serían poderosos demonios, la élite. Dijo Malhans, intentando acercarse a Caroline.

Pues por toda la eternidad que me lo digas, toda la eternidad te negaré. Déjame en paz, sabes que te odio desde que mataste a esos inocentes Muggles y Magos. Dijo Caroline con desprecio.

Y a mí que me importan esos estúpidos mortales. Solo me importas tú. Dijo Malhans.

Pues a mi me importan mucho, porque mi madre era una bruja humana, y aunque no la he conocido la quiero. Dijo Caroline.

Con que sacando tu lado sensible… lo desconocía en ti. Dijo Malhans.

Márchate, sucio demonio. Dijo Caroline, amenazándole con echarle una maldición.

Algún día serás mía, te lo aseguro. Y como se te acerque algún humano, como otras tantas veces, me las va a pagar. Dijo Malhans.

Y desapareció así sin más, se esfumó entre las sombras. Caroline estaba realmente furiosa, y lo único que deseaba era irse a sus aposentos y dormir, como hacen los mortales para olvidar. Estaba harta de ese estúpido demonio, que la había estado persiguiendo desde que ella se negó a casarse con el. Era tan repugnante y malvado, un verdadero demonio.

A la mañana siguiente, todo eran risas y alegría en Hogwarts. El desayuno fue muy tranquilo, ya que Dumbledore estuvo todo el rato hablando con Caroline del comportamiento de los alumnos a la asignatura de DCAO. Mientras hablaba con el director, el profesor de pociones, no la dejaba de mirar de reojo, con gesto de desprecio como siempre a los profesores de esa asignatura que el tanto quería impartir.

Se dirigió hacia la clase, que era bastante amplia e iluminada, llena de todos los útiles para la clase. Los alumnos que la tocaban eran de Gryffindor y Slytherin de 6º curso.

Buenos días. Dijo Caroline mientras entraba en el aula.

Buenos días profesora. Dijeron tímidamente los alumnos, ya que no sabían lo severa que podría ser la profesora.

Bien, como me han comunicado, el año pasado no practicaron ningún hechizo de forma práctica. Por lo tanto, este año lo dedicaremos únicamente a la práctica. Espero que se comporten como es debido. Dijo Caroline, sacando una varita de su larga túnica de color verde

Os explicaré como hacer el hechizo de recarga, que sirve para reponer tus energías, una vez que has tenido un esfuerzo mayor de los normal. Dijo Caroline, mientras les ponía en la pizarra, un complicado diagrama de cómo se hacía.

Todos los alumnos estaban entusiasmados con la nueva profesora, a si que copiaron rápidamente lo que Caroline había puesto en la pizarra. Incluso Draco Malfoy y todos los de Slytherin así lo hacían, ya que esta nueva profesora por alguna razón les caía bastante bien. A Harry, Ron y Hermione, además de todos los Gryffindors, estaban también muy contentos de la actitud de la nueva profesora, aunque fuera bastante extraña. Muchos de alumnos, ya tenían puestos en sus cuadernos "Caroline", con corazoncitos.

Bien, ahora llega la parte práctica, o sea, la más divertida. Primero usted, señor…

Longbottom. Dijo Neville, con aire de ensimismamiento.

Neville, estaba muy nervioso, ya que la nueva profesora le causaba una torpeza mayor que con Snape. Intentó hacer el hechizo pero en vano.

No señor Neville, debe dar un movimiento suave a la varita, no un coletazo. Dijo Caroline al muchacho, mientras Draco y todos los de Slytherin se reían de su torpeza.

¿Y a usted señor…? Dijo Caroline a Malfoy, viendo como se reía.

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Dijo Draco de forma arrogante como siempre.

No es necesario que me de tantos detalles… Si cree que puede hacerlo mejor que el señor Longbotton, demuéstrelo, ya que tanto se está riendo… Dijo Caroline, con ironía, ya que alguna vez había tenido la estúpida coincidencia de toparse con su padre, que era tan arrogante y engreído como él.

Draco lo intento tres veces, pero las tres las falló estrepitosamente.

¿Porqué no lo demuestra usted primero profesora? Dijo Malfoy.

Caroline debía intentarlo, debía intentar a hacer magia con la varita, si quería no llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo hacía.

Cogió su varita de la túnica, e hizo una complicada floritura en el aire.

Pero algo falló, la varita se hizo añicos, y la floritura se prendió fuego en el aire.

Todos los alumnos miraban asustados lo que había pasado, porque nunca habían visto a una varia saltar por los aires y hacerse mil trozos.

La clase ha terminado, recojan sus cosas, no pienso ser la criada de nadie. Y diciendo esto, entró en el despacho, pensando que tendría que controlarse, ya que tenía demasiada magia de la que una varita podría soportar.

Los alumnos se fueron de la clase, comentando todo lo sucedido con algo de terror. Su profesora parecía bastante buena, pero empezaban a especular sobre algún oscuro secreto que tendría. Sin embargo, los alumnos mayores, al verla tan joven, no podían evitar que les gustara, sin saber que Caroline tenía más de trescientos años aunque aparentaba unos veinte tantos como mucho.


	5. Discusiones y misión

Hola de nuevo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Siento muchisssiiimo no haber actualizado el fic desde hace tanto tiempo, pero es que se me rompió el ordenador, los exámenes, los viajes... en fin, que no he podido escribirlo.

Espero que lo comprendáis, y que sigáis leyendo mi fic pese a todo.

Muchas gracias por vuestra compresión. Espero vuestros reviews, con críticas, mejoras...

_**Puede que haya en algunos capítulos SPOILERS 6ºLIBRO Si no quieres saber nada sobre el sexto, no lo leas.**_

**_Darkelve_**. _La noche se convertirá en día, y la oscuridad reinará en el mundo para siempre..._

_**Capítulo 5. Discusiones y misión**_

El mes de Octubre llegaba a su fin, y mientras que el frío crudo e invernal se empezaba a sentir en el castillo de Hogwarts. Los alumnos, pasaban ahora muy poco tiempo en los pasillos debido a las medidas de protección que se habían tenido que tomar para protegerlos de los ataques de los vasallos de Lord Voldemort, además de también porque hacía mucho frío.

Sin embargo Carolinne se encontraba muy tranquila y sin pizca de frío, pese a la continua amenaza a la que estaban expuestos todos los habitantes del castillo. Y no tenía frío debido a su naturaleza semimortal.

Los alumnos, estaban encantados con su nueva profesora de DCAO, incluso los de Slytherin que tan reacios a los nuevos profesores como a Harry Potter. Incluso también había caído bien a los profesores, tan bien que algunos como Flitwick y Hagrid se ponían nerviosos en su presencia, tartamudeando y sudándoles las manos. El único que continuaba sin haberle dirigido ni una palabra era Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones, que deseaba el puesto de Carolinne por encima de todo. Se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la frialdad de las mazmorras del castillo, o en su despacho.

A Carolline no le caía demasiado bien este humano, y si hubiera podido ya le "habría puesto los puntos sobre las íes" a este personaje.

Serían mas o menos las 7.15 de la mañana, y Carolinne se encontraba como cada día en su dormitorio, vistiéndose y arreglándose para las clases, que comenzaban sobre las 8.00. Miró su horario que estaba encima del tocador, mientras se peinaba la larga melena negra, y se hacía una larga trenza. Hoy era Lunes, a sí que la tocaba con los Gryffindors y Slytherins de 6º año, que por cierto iban a tener un examen sorpresa.

"Esperemos que se comporten, debo de vigilar muy de cerca a Potter y a Malfoy" "Quizás esta noche me tenga que colar en las salas comunes para investigar..." pensaba Carolline mientras cogía el correo de la mañana de una pequeña lechuza. Esta llevaba el periódico El Profeta como todos los días, pero también llevaba un sobre con el símbolo de Hogwarts. Carolline extrañada lo abrió, y empezó a leer su contenido.

_Estimada profesora Carolline Moon:_

Se necesita que esté presente el día de hoy a las 7.30 de la mañana en la sala de profesores, que se encuentra en el tercer piso. Habrá una reunión de vital importancia, y necesitamos que usted esté presente al igual que todo el profesorado. Disculpe las molestias.

_Atentamente, Minerva Mcgonaggal, subdirectora de Hogwarsts._

Carolinne volvió a doblar la carta, totalmente extrañada. "¿Qué había que fuera tan importante a estas horas de la mañana... ?". Se preguntaba, mientras se ponía un gran colgante verde con el símbolo de una serpiente que había sido de su madre, de su época de escuela, cuando estaba en Slytherin.

Eran ya las 7.25 y Carolinne se encontraba ya en la sala de profesores, que apenas estaba iluminada debido a que las cortinas estaban aún echadas. Pronto empezaron a llegar los profesores Vector, Sprout, Flitwick, Binns, Hagrid, (que saludó temblorosamente a Carolline), Sinistra, Trelawney (que ya le había previsto una muerte horrible a Carolinne como de costumbre), y así hasta que por último entraron Snape (con cara de amargado como siempre, y mirando a Carolinee por encima del hombro), Mcgonaggal y Dumbledore.

Se sentaron alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular, que era presidida por Dumbledore. Al lado de Carolinne estaban Trelawney y Flitwitch, y enfrente Snape y Mcgonagall.

Profesores, les ruego me disculpen el atropello de esta reunión, pero era de vital importancia realizarla hoy y cuanto antes, debido a las continuas amenazas de Voldemort (un escalofrío recorrió la mesa de los profesores). Seremos breves, ya que las clases comienzan dentro de media hora, por lo que vayamos al grano. Dijo Dumbledore, cediéndole el turno de palabra a Mcgonaggal.

Como bien a dicho el director, debemos incrementar la seguridad, y vigilar más de cerca de la casa Slytherin, ya que como bien sabemos, hay hijos de mortífagos en ella. Para ello elegiremos a un subjefe de la casa Slytherin. Dijo la profesora de Transformaciones.

A Snape, le empezó a temblar el labio inferior, debido a lo que se estaba diciendo de su casa, y según a su entender, le estaban tachando de mal jefe de la casa.

Después de muchas deliberaciones y conjeturas, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el mejor cualificado para ello sea, la señorita Moon, que ha demostrado su gran potencial en tan múltiples ocasiones. Dijo Dumbledore.

Él circulo de profesores se quedó en silencio, y Carolinne estaba muy sorprendida por la elección. Ahora tendría que soportar a Snape, a ese humano tan insoportable.

Pero Profesor Dumbledore, yo no creo de ninguna manera que esta "señorita", esté cualificada para ese puesto, además no creo que sea necesario. Seguramente si la asignan, dimitirá a los pocos días, porque no está preparada para tal responsabilidad. Dijo Snape ironicamente.

Severus, ella está muy bien cualificada, y sabrá hacerlo. No hay más que hablar, se levanta el claustro. Señorita Moon, deseo hablar con usted, un momento en privado.Dijo Dumbledore así sin mas, dejando a Snape con la palabra en la boca. Ahora si que estaba furioso.

Ya se habían ido todos los profesores, y solo se encontraban Dumbledore y Carolinne.

La he asignado a este puesto, porque sé que es la más indicada, y que podrá perfectamente averiguar quienes son los hijos de mortifagos, y a través de ellos llegar al circulo de Voldemort. También me gustaría que formara parte de la Órden del Fénix, sería de gran ayuda, eso no lo cuestiono. La próxima semana la llevaré a la Órden, para que conozca a los miembros y por supuesto para que se una a ella. Dijo Dumbledore.

Muchas gracias profesor. Dijo Carolinne

El colegio entero ya lo sabe, porque se han puesto carteles informando de su nombramiento. A ver si conseguimos que se lleve mejor con el profesor Snape... bueno no la entretengo más, que hay que desayunar e ir a clase. Profesore, tenga un buen día. Dijo Dumbledore.

Lo mismo le deseo Profesor. Dijo Carolinne.

Carolinne estaba cada vez más confundida, ahora resulta que Dumbledore, el director y un mago muy poderoso, quería que vigilara a los Slytherin, como si ya no tuviera bastante con vigilarlos a todos ellos. Si ella era aún más vieja que Dumbledore, y que ninguno de los que habitaban en el castillo... y la trataban como a una "jovencita".

Cuando estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos cuchicheaban, sobre todo los Slytherin, que la miraban casi sin pestañear. A cada bocado que daba a la tostada, Carolinne se contenía de darles una lección a todos esos mocosos, de hacerles desaparecer, e incluso de demostrarles todo el poder que aguardaba en su interior, pero no podía, no debían descubrirla.

Por fín terminaron de desayunar, y los alumnos iban abandonando el comedor poco a poco, preparándose para sus respectivas clases.

Así lo hizo también Carolinne, y pudo advertir, cuando salía del Gran Comedor que el profesor de Pociones la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, por aquello de su asignación a Subjefa de Slytherin... Si hubiera podido petrificarle ahí mismo no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Subió a su despacho, mientras que por cada pasillo que recorría, los alumnos la miraban, unos extasiados, otros extrañados, e incluso algunos asustados...

Por fín cogió sus cosas, y se dirigió al aula de DCAO que estaba en el tercer piso. Cuando entró, los alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, en silencio. La verdad es que habían cogido mucho respeto a aquella profesora.

Buenos días. Dijo Carolinne.

Buenos días Profesora. Dijeron al unísono los alumnos.

Hoy haremos un examen que les tenía preparado. Dijo Carolinne mientras los alumnos se miraban entre ellos con cara de perplejidad.

Pero Profesora, usted no aviso y...

No creo que si un mortífago o una criatura oscura la ataque la vaya avisar, ¿Verdad Señorita Granger?. Lo hago por vuestro bien, quiero que este año salgáis muy preparados, para las pruebas no solo teóricas si no prácticas que van a tener que afrontar. Dijo Carolinne mientras repartía los exámenes. –Tienen una hora exactamente, ya pueden comenzar.

Y dicho esto, todos los alumnos cogieron sus plumas y empezaron a escribir rápidamente sobre el pergamino, mientras Carolinne se paseaba por el aula. Cuando pasó al lado de Draco Malfoy, observo que no había escrito nada, y que estaba tan tranquilo recostado en su pupitre.

Señor Malfoy ¿Porqué no comienza el examen?

Porque no voy a hacer el examen de una profesora sangre sucia. Soltó Malfoy tan tranquilamente. Todos los alumnos levantaron las cabezas y dejaron de escribir.

En primer lugar, Señor Malfoy, yo no soy una Sangre Sucia, como usted los llama y en segundo le aseguro que esas personas a las que usted se refiere tan respectivamente, valen mucho más que usted. Dijo Carolinne, conteniéndose de echarle una maldición demoníaca al chico.

Si como esa entrometida Sangre Sucia de Granger, que es lo peor de Hogwarts. Dijo Malfoy, mientras Hermione se ponía colorada y con los ojos llorosos.

Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin, ahora fuera de mi clase, señor Malfoy. Le he dicho que fuera de mi clase. Le repitió Carolinne con turbia y de enfado. Malfoy se levantó, y salió de la clase, mientras los alumnos miraban como atontados la escena.

Tienen veinte minutos para terminar el examen, no sé a que están esperando. Y dicho esto, los alumnos se pusieron nuevamente a rasgar el pergamino.

Pasados los veinte minutos, Carolinne recogió los pergaminos y los llevó a la mesa, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y aparecieron Snape y Draco Malfoy. "Seguramente le ha ido con el cuento" pensó Carolinne.

¿Qué es lo que quiere profesor Snape?. Dijo Carolinne mirando alguno de los exámenes, como ignorando a Snape y a Draco.

¿Quiero saber por que a insultado a este alumno y lo ha humillado en la clase? No sabe que eso está prohibido, o es que su mente no llega a tal razonamiento. Dijo Snape socarronamente.

-Eso se lo tendría que preguntar a él, ¿No cree profesor?. O es que su razonamiento no va más allá de las mazmorras, ¿Qué pasa, que al salir al mundo exterior se confunde ...? Dijo Carolline aún sin mirar a Snape a los ojos.

Al contrario que usted, yo no estoy de acá para allá como un pájaro que ha perdido el horizonte... además, por si no se ha dado cuenta, acaba de quitar puntos a su casa... no se como Dumbledore la nombró a usted como subjefe... Dijo Snape.

Yo quito puntos a la casa por que se lo merecen, y yo no soy ningún pájaro perdido "si supiera lo que soy este miserable humano mortal...", usted si que lo es, y no voy a decir ahora el porqué... Dijo Carolinne aún sin mirarle a los ojos.

¿Y que pasa que no me mira a la cara... ? ¿Me tiene miedo...?¿No es usted tan valiente...? Dijo Snape, picando aún mas a Carolinne.

De repente, Carolinne levanto la vista y fulminó con los ojos a Snape, que por alguna razón se quedo paralizado y mudo "algo muy raro en él...", mientras no dejaba de observarla.

Cuando Carolinne se vio reflejada por casualidad en el espejo de un armario que estaba al lado de la puerta, se vio con los ojos rojos como la sangre, más rojos y diabólicos que el mismísimo Voldemort.

Eh... Bien, la clase ha terminado por hoy... hasta mañana. Dijo Carolinne mientras salía del aula a toda prisa, intentándose esconder con la larga cabellera.

"Me he descontrolado, ese humano me ha sacado de mis casillas... " pensaba muy furiosa.

Rápidamente llegó a su dormitorio, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras se sentaba en la cama y dejaba tirados los exámenes por todo el suelo.

De pronto, un calor abrasador inundo el dormitorio, y una niebla muy densa, empezó a aparecer salida de la chimenea. Se hizo la oscuridad. Unas figuras muy altas y encapuchadas, empezaron a salir de la chimenea, y a colocarse alrededor de Carolinne, que aún tenía los ojos rojos.

¿Qué has hecho, hija mía? Te van a descubrir como no controles tu parte demoníaca. Esos ojos rojos hubieran asustado hasta al peor de los demonios. Dijo una de las figuras.

Padre, es que ese humano es tan insoportable... y encima me ponen de su niñera. Dijo Carolinne algo más calmada.

Lo sé hija, pero no debes defraudar al Consejo ni a los humanos, el equilibrio depende de ti. No te dejes llevar por tus emociones, o lo pagaremos muy caro. Nadie debe descubrirte, porque ni si quiera saben la existencia de nuestra raza, que es la que modera el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, somo...

Si somos los Equilibrares del poder, los altos Demonios... pero padre, es que cada vez siento más mi parte humana, la parte de mi madre, que haga que reaccione de esta manera, que hace que incluso a veces me sienta más vulnerable... Dijo Carolline.

La parte de tu madre es la que mantiene tu equilibrio para no ir hacia el mal absoluto... es mejor que seas así, mitad y mitad... si tuvieras solo mi parte, caerías en el mal, y eso es algo que yo no quiero. Yo me uní a tu madre porque la amaba con todo mi ser. Dijo el Demonio, que era el Padre de Carolinne, miembro del Alto Consejo.

Lo sé padre, y yo quería tanto a mamá... Me controlaré y haré lo que me pidáis. Dijo Carolinne.

Bien, aunque no te vaya a gustar lo que te tengo que decir... Dijo su padre.

Sí

Debes de acercarte al profesor de pociones, ganarte su confianza, su amistad... ese humano oculta algo, que es de vital importancia para el futuro del equilibrio. Como ya sabrás fue un mortifago, y ahora juega a dos bandos. Tienes que hacer que confíe en ti. Dijo el demonio.

Pero eso... eso... está bien, aunque no se como lo voy a hacer, porque ese humano es tan insoportable...

Hija mía, si aún no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira... se está haciendo el duro, te está probando... cierto que te tiene envidia, pero ya verás como conseguirás que confíe en ti. Dijo su padre.

Lo haré, aunque no se como...

Siento tener que mandarte esta misión, sé que te es muy horrible, pero no hay otra solución. Así lo han dictaminado los Jefes Supremos del Consejo. Dijo Su padre.

Lo entiendo Padre. Dijo Carolinne, ya con los ojos normales.

También necesitamos que vigiles a Draco Malfoy, ya que ahora que eres Subjefe de la Casa, puedes entrar en su sala común cuando te plazca, y averiguar algo... Dijo el demonio.

Eso va a ser más fácil, a ver si le doy una lección a ese mocoso...

Carolinneeeeeeee cuidado. No trates mal al mocoso, porque tiene algo que ver con todo esto. Dijo el demonio.

Solo le daré un pequeño sustito con mi habilidad de hablar Pársel. Dijo Carolinne.

Está bien, pero no lo asustes demasiado. Dijo el Padre, mientras desaparecía entre la niebla que salía de la chimenea.

La habitación volvió a la normalidad, la niebla desapareció, y la luz volvió a apoderarse del cuarto, al igual que el frío.

"lo que me faltaba... y ahora como me gano yo la confianza de ese humano... "


	6. La mansión Snape

_Muchas gracias por haberme dejado reviews después de tanto tiempo, ahora voy a poner los capítulos muy seguidos. Os agradezco vuestros comentarios sobre la historia, y espero que os siga gustando como la estoy llevando. Ya se van acercando más jejejeje... _

_**MeilinSnape: **Si, la verdad que va a sacar a Snape de quicio, pero ya se empiezan a llevar bien... jejejeje y ahora encima que tiene ayuda para controlar a los de Slytherin... No te preocupes, que ya no será tan gruñón._

_**Amsp14: **Me alegro de que sigas leyendo la historia, y si lo de los demonios y todo eso es bastante misterioso, ya veras._

_**SPOILERS 6ª LIBRO**_

_**La hija del Caos.**_

**_Capítulo 6. "La mansión Snape"_**

En el Norte de Inglaterra, en lo más profundo de un páramo frío y solitario, se alzaba una mansión de proporciones gigantescas, que había pertenecido a aquella época de la gloria Victoriana, donde aquellas mansiones que abundaban en todo el país, se alzaban en todo su esplendor. Ahora la mansión estaba destartalada, las paredes grises y llenas de plantas que la trepaban, y los cristales sucios y rotos. Además el tiempo no acompañaba en absoluto, ya que una triste llovizna caía sobre el oscuro páramo.

Nadie del pequeño pueblo llamado Snape, que estaba cerca de la casa se atrevía a poner él pié en aquel lugar, por que se decía que una maldición se había apoderado de la casa desde hacía varios meses, ya que muchas noches se oían gritos de angustia que procedían de la casa, gritos de dolor, y era imposible que un ser humano pudiera habitar en ese lugar, y menos en esa mansión, que estaba tan carcomida por el paso de los años, que parecía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

También se decía que los gritos en realidad pertenecían a la Señora Snape, asesinada por su marido, el Señor Snape, hacía ya mas de veinticinco años, y que su fantasma aún recordaba aquellos días de angustia que pasó en aquella mansión, junto con su pequeño hijo, Severus Snape, al que llevaron a un colegio muy lejano, del cual solo volvió al enterarse de la muerte de su madre, y del suicidio de su padre. Fue un golpe tan duro para el muchacho, que nunca más se le volvió a ver por allí.

Pero todo era muy diferente dentro de la mansión, ajeno a los ojos de los pobres habitantes del pequeño Snape. En la mansión había hogueras y estufas encendidas por doquier, y su aspecto era muy distinto a como se veía desde el exterior. Todo el suelo estaba recubierto por una alfombra roja, y había muebles muy lujosos en su interior, llenos de valiosos libros, todos ellos dedicados a las Artes Oscuras. Pero lo más llamativo de aquella mansión, era un vistoso colgante con forma de serpiente, que en los ojos tenía dos esmeraldas, y en los bordes estaba recubierto de diamantes, acompañado de una fina cadena de la mejor plata.

Pero en aquella habitación, no solo se encontraba el precioso colgante, si no que también estaba Lord Voldemort, el mago mas temido de todos los tiempos, junto con su fiel compañera Nagini, que daba vueltas alrededor del sofá donde este se encontraba. Lo único cálido en aquel cuarto, era la hoguera que estaba encendida, y la cual iluminaba los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort.

Todo estaba en la más relativa tranquilidad, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo el silencio conseguido.

- Señor, mi señor, ya ha llegado la lechuza que estaba esperando. Dijo una voz bastante grave.

-Avery pasa, y déjame la carta encima de la repisa. Dijo una voz fría, cortante y áspera. La voz de Lord Voldemort.

El hombre pasó, y dejó la carta en el lugar donde Voldemort le había indicado, mientras intentaba no mirar hacia donde estaba su señor.

-Aquí se la dejo la carta señor... También tenía que decirle mi Señor, que Snape se encuentra aquí. Dijo Avery.

-Bien, deja ahí la carta. Ahora cuando te avise le haces pasar. Ahora vete. Dijo Voldemort cogiendo la carta con sus largos y fríos dedos.

**Mi Señor:**

**Como usted me ordenó, he conseguido hacer enfadar a la profesora Carolinne Moon, y le debo de informar que los ojos se la tornaron de un color rojo, como usted bien me dijo, muy parecido al suyo. En cuanto a lo que me ordenó de asesinar al director, lo cumpliré cuanto antes pueda.**

**Su más leal vasallo.**

**Draco Malfoy.**

En los fríos labios de Voldemort, se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras llamaba a Avery, para que hiciese pasar a Snape, el legítimo propietario de la mansión.

-Mi Señor... ¿Qué desea de mí?. Dijo Snape arrodillándose ante el Lord.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que deseas a la profesora de DCAO, y no te lo voy a reprochar, pues yo también lo hubiera hecho. Dijo Lord Voldemort sonriendo nuevamente.

-Mi Señor, y eso que tiene que ver con sus planes. Dijo Snape.

-Lo tiene que ver todo, y no me vuelvas a reprochar ni una sola vez... lo que quiero es que enamores a esa joven profesora. Dijo Lord Voldemort.

-Pero mi Señor, eso eso ...

-CRUCIO. Grito Voldemort, mientras Snape estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Lo siento mi Señor... Dijo Snape entre balbuceos.

-Lo que quiero es que la enamores, que la conquistes, que quiera estar siempre a tu lado. Ese será tu cometido. Dijo Lord Voldemort.

-Pero...pero...

-CRUCIO. Grito nuevamente Voldemort, haciendo que a Snape le empezaran a salir hematomas y heridas en todo el cuerpo. –Vete ya, y coge el colgante de tu asquerosa madre Sangre Sucia, para regalárselo a la chica -

Y así Snape abandonó la oscura habitación, portando el colgante que un día había pertenecido a su madre, una Sangre Sucia, que había sido asesinada por su padre. Esos recuerdos le amargaban demasiado, y encima ahora tendría que enamorar a esa mujer, que tan mal le caía, y que además si no habían sido sus imaginaciones, la había visto con unos temibles ojos rojos. "¿Qué pretenderá el Señor Oscuro con todo esto...?" Se preguntaba Snape, mientras abandonaba la mansión en donde había pasado su infancia. "Debo de cerrar más mi mente al señor Oscuro, si no podría descubrir el pacto que hice con Narcissa..." Pensaba Snape amargamente mientras desaparecía.

En la habitación, Lord Voldemort pensaba para sí mismo, mientras se le dibujaba una malvada sonrisa en sus finos labios. "Por fin lograré quitarle la inmortalidad a esa sucia mestiza de demonio y bruja, y sus poderes... si acepta a estar con Snape, deberá renunciar a su inmortalidad..."

* * *

Carolinne estaba en su despacho, corrigiendo la gran pila de exámenes que tenía. De momento los que llevaba estaban bastante mal, a excepción de uno, perteneciente a una chicha Gryffindor llamada Hermione Granger.

Estaba tan absorta en la corrección, que no oyó el ulular de una lechuza gris, que estaba en la ventana, hasta que esta empezó a dar golpecitos en la ventana.

Rápidamente Carolinne se levanto del escritorio, y fue a abrir la ventana, para dejar pasar a la pequeña lechuza, que traía el periódico El Profeta, y otra carta de Hogwarts.

La llamó la atención la portada del periódico que decía así:

_**Sábado 1 de Noviembre de 1996**_

_**¿Aprenden de verdad nuestros hijos a defenderse de las Artes Oscuras?**_

_**El puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, quedó vacante nuevamente este año, pero el afamado director Albus Dumbledore, encontró nuevamente un nuevo ocupante para este puesto. Su nombre es Carolinne Moon, una joven de familia mágica desconocida hasta la fecha, pese a su ascendencia noble. Tiene alrededor de unos 25 años, y nunca ha trabajado antes en un puesto semejante, por lo que no tiene experiencia. Pero si podemos asegurar con seguridad, que tiene una gran preparación debido a sus estudios, además de que fue la jefa del Comité Internacional de Aurores, puesto que dejó al entrar en el mencionado colegio.**_

_**Es una muchacha muy extraña, nunca ha aceptado su victoria en nuestro concurso de belleza de brujas, que se realiza cada año, valorando a las más bellas del panorama mágico. Nos comenta uno de los periodistas de Corazón De Bruja.**_

_**Hará bien su trabajo, eso se lo puedo asegurar. Está muy preparada. Nos comentaba Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela.**_

_**Pero nuevamente nos quedará la duda... ¿ Será capaz una muchacha tan joven y sin experiencia de enseñar a nuestros hijos a defenderse de EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-DE-SER-NOMBRADO... ? Pronto lo averiguaremos. **_

Carolinne levantó la vista del periódico totalmente indignada "¿Sobre todo joven e inexperta... ¿Por qué los humanos se meten siempre donde no les llaman...?" Pensaba Carolinne mientras que con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que el periódico desapareciera.

Ahora, empezó a abrir la carta de Hogwarts, que decía así:

_**Estimada Señorita Moon:**_

_**Con motivo de su muy reciente asignación a Subjefe de la Casa Slytherin, se le ruega que abandone sus aposentos en el plazo de dos horas, para instalarse en sus nuevos aposentos que se encuentran en las mazmorras.**_

_**Le ruego disculpe las molestias. Minerva Mcgonaggall.**_

"¿Qué pasa aquí que todas las malas noticias llegan a través de las lechuzas...? Ahora lo único que me faltaba es que mi habitación estuviera al lado de ese insoportable..." Pensaba Carolinne, mientras que con un movimiento de su mano, todas sus cosas se depositaron en una vieja maleta, quedando el dormitorio vacío.

* * *

Un magullado Snape, llegó al Castillo, lleno de hematomas y heridas por todas partes. " Menos mal que como hoy es sábado, los alumnos estarán durmiendo aún". Pensó Snape mientras se arrastraba a duras penas hacia las mazmorras.

Mientras caminaba a duras penas, se sacó el colgante en forma de serpiente que un día perteneció a su madre y a Florence... ese collar que le traía tan malos recuerdos, pero que también le traía tan buenos momentos al lado de su madre y Florence... Florence.. Ese nombre le hería hasta lo más profundo de su ser, esa mujer a la que tanto había amado estaba muerta por su culpa, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

No podía entregarle el colgante a una mujer que odiaba, eso solo se lo podría dar a alguien a quién amara. Pero eso ya era imposible, porque todos esos sentimientos habían sido enterrados hace mucho tiempo, y el muro que había creado a su alrededor era casi imposible de romper.

Volvió a guardar el colgante, y se apresuró hacia su despacho, abriendo la puerta, cerrada con un montón de encantamientos. Pero un dolor que le quemaba, le surgió del antebrazo derecho. Su marca oscura le ardía, sentía que se desmayaba y que caía contra el suelo frío de las mazmorras... Pero no fue así, ya que alguien le sujetó, impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de desmayarse, fueron unos ojos verdes rojizos, que le miraban con preocupación.

Carolinne, se encontraba allí en las mazmorras, con el odiado profesor de Pociones en brazos, y con sus maletas en el suelo.

Decidió llevar al profesor a su dormitorio, que había dejado abierto antes de que se desmayara. Con ninguna dificultad lo tumbó en la cama, y empezó a observarle.

Estaba lleno de heridas y cortes, al igual que de hematomas. Le tocó la frente, y tenía fiebre, por lo que le puso un paño de agua fría.

"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo... ¿Me estoy apiadando de este desagradable...?"

Pero Carolinne, no podía evitar apiadarse de él, por mucho que lo odiara, ya que era un mortal, y por eso sufría todas aquellas heridas, que ella nunca había sufrido.

"Si pudiera hacer magia, le curaría todas las heridas, pero no puedo, sería demasiado evidente... será mejor que avise a la Señora Pomfrey, antes de que los alumnos me vean en el cuarto del Prof. Snape..." pensó Carolinne mientras se levantaba de la silla que había al lado de la cama, donde yacía el profesor.

Salió de la habitación a todo correr, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta, es de Draco Malfoy, la había visto salir de la habitación...


End file.
